dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hirose Suzu
Perfil thumb|250px|Hirose Suzu *'Nombre:' 広瀬 すず (ひろせ すず) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hirose Suzu *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Shizuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 159 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Hermana mayor/actriz Hirose Alice *'Agencia:' FOSTER Management Dramas *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Cheer Dance (TBS, 2018) *Anone (NTV, 2018) *Kaito Yamaneko (NTV, 2016) *Gakkou no Kaidan (NTV, 2015) *Bitter Blood (Fuji TV, 2015) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) ep.3 *Tokyo ni Olympics wo Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) *Gekiryu~Watashi wo Oboete Imasuka? (NHK, 2013) *Take Five (TBS, 2013) *Kasuka na Kanojo (Fuji TV, 2013) Películas *I Tried Dying Once (2020) *Last Letter (2020) *Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (2018) *Laplace's Witch (2018) *Chihayafuru: Musubi (2018) *Sandome no Satsujin (2017) *Sensei! (2017) *Uchiage Hanabi, Shita Kara Miru Ka? Yoko Kara Miru Ka? (2017) voz de Nazuna Oikawa *Let's Go, Jets! (2017) *Anger (2016) *Your Lie in April (2016) *Chihayafuru: Shimo no Ku (2016) *Chihayafuru: Kami no Ku (2016) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *The Boy and the Beast (2015) voz de Kaede *Crows Explode (2014) *The Apology King (2013) Programas de TV *Aoharu Online Beta (Shueisha, 2013) *Mohaya Kami Dane (Fuji TV, 2013) *Muse na Kimito. (TBS, 2012) *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.367 Programas de Radio *Stripper Monogatari (ストリッパー物語) (Nippon Broadcasting System, 2018) *LOTTE Ghana presents delivered ❤ suite love letter! (Tokyo FM, 2016) *Hirose Suzu All Night Nippon Gold (Nippon Broadcasting System, 2015) *Lotte Ghana Hirose Suzu (Tokyo FM, 2014) *School of Lock! - Girls Locks! (Tokyo FM, 2013-2017) Anuncios *Japanese Red Cross Society (2018) *Otsuka Pharmaceutical Five Mini (2017) *Stripe International earth music&ecology (2017) *Suzuki Wagon R (2017) *FINAL FANTASY BRAVE EXVIUS (2016-2017) *GlaxoSmithKline (2016-2017) *Mitsubishi UFJ (2016) *Mitsubishi UFJ (2016) *Leopalace 21 (2015-2016) *Universal Studios Japan (215-2016) *Senju Pharmaceutical (2015-2016) *Fuji Film (2015-2016) *Katakura Industries (2015) *Shiseido (2015) *Tokyo Gas (2015) *Myojo Foods Co.,Ltd (2015) *JR East (2014-2015) *Shizuoka Ichigo Kyōgikai (2014) *LINE PLAY (2014) *SoftBank Mobile (2014-2015) *Recruit (2014-2015) *Lotte (2014-2016) *Ōtsuka Foods (2014) *Nippon Corporation (2013) *Benesse Corporation - Shinken Zemi Kōkō Kōza (2012-2013) Videos Musicales *Whiteeeen - Tetote con GReeeeN (2017) *Naoto Inti Raymi (ナオト・インティライミ) - together (2016) *Kobukuro - Hana (2015) *Naoto Inti Raymi (ナオト・インティライミ) - Itsuka Kitto / いつかきっと (2015) *back number - Heroine / ヒロイン (2015) *EXILE Atsushi - Precious Love (2014) *Tatsuro Yamashita - Christmas Eve .30th Anniversary Edition (2013) Premios *'2017 27th Tokyo Sports Film Award: Mejor Actriz de Reparto junto a Saito Yuki por Sandome no Satsujin. *'''2017 41st Japan Academy Prize: Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Sandome no Satsujin. *'2017 41st Elan D'or Awards:' Premio Revelación del Año. *'2017 26th Tokyo Sports Film Award: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Anger. *'2016 20th Toyokawa International Fantastic Film Festival:' Proyección Oficial por Chihayafuru: Kami no Ku. *'2016 39th Japan Academy Award: Premio Actor Rookie. *'2016 13th Cinema Dream Club Recommendation Committee: '''Premio Especial. *'2016 25th Tokyo Sports Film Award: Premio Revelación. *'2016 89th Kinema Junpo Best Ten:' Premio Actriz Rookie. *'2016 37th Yokohama Film Festival:' Premio Mejor Revelación. *'2016 19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Kaito Yamaneko. *'2015 40th Hochi Film Award:' Premio Revelación. *'2015 68th Cannes Film Festival Competition:' Exhibición de Umimachi Diary. *'2015 39th Japan Academy Prize:' Revelación del Año por Umimachi Diary. *'2015 28th Tokyo International Film Festival: '''Premio Arigato. *'2015 7th TAMA Film Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz por Umimachi Diary. *'2015 37th Yokohama Film Festival: Mejor Nueva Actriz por Umimachi Diary. *'''2015 28th Nikkan Sports Film Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz por Umimachi Diary. Curiosidades * Familia: Padres, hermana mayor (Hirose Alice) y hermano mayor. * Habilidades: Baloncesto, tocar violín. * Aficiones: Escuchar música. * En agosto 2012 ganó el el Gran Premio de Miss Seventeen y debutó como modelo exclusivo de la revista. *En 2017, después de graduarse de la escuela reveló que por ahora sólo se dedicaría a la industria del entretenimiento sin ir a la universidad. *El 5 de enero de 2017, la actriz actualizó su blog donde negó los últimos rumores de estar en una relación con el modelo y actor Narita Ryo. Un medio había informado que Hirose y Narita comenzaron a salir después de la co-protagonizar el drama "Gakkou no Kaidan" en el 2015, pero ambas agencias ya negaron los rumores. *El 19 de enero de 2018, ella y su hermana la actriz Hirose Alice se disculparon públicamente tras el arresto de su hermano mayor por conducir bajo la influencia del alcohol. Suzu twitteó: "Todos, siento haber causado problemas ... me concentraré y daré lo mejor de mí hoy". *Anunció que se graduara como modelo exclusivo de la revista Seventeen en el número de noviembre 2018. Se llevará a cabo una ceremonia celebrada el 23 de agosto en el Pacific Convention Plaza Yokohama. Enlaces *Perfil (Foster) *Blog oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia Japonés Galería Hirose Suzu 00.jpg Hirose Suzu 01.jpg Hirose Suzu 02.jpg Hirose Suzu 03.jpeg Hirose Suzu 05.jpg Hirose Suzu 07.jpg Hirose Suzu 08.jpg Hirose Suzu 09.jpg Categoría:FOSTER Management Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo